USS Odyssey
The USS Odyssey is an upgraded modified Galaxy Class cruiser which explores all facets of our galaxy, and beyond. Mission Profile/History Class History The Galaxy Class starships were the most advanced vessels in the Starfleet Federation during the 2360s. Galaxy Class starships are capable of saucer separation, although this maneuver is used only in emergency situations. Other Galaxy Class vessels have included the USS Galaxy, USS Enterprise - D, USS Challenger and the USS Yamato. Several Galaxy Class vessels took part in the invasion of the Chin'toka sector during the Dominion War. Standard Galaxy Class vessels are usually equipped with approximately ten phaser arrays and two or more torpedo launchers. They can also reach speeds of about warp 9.995, although some modifications have allowed the Galaxy Class vessels to reach warp 9.9995. Redevelopment The Odyssey has been a functioning part of Starfleet since its maiden voyage almost a decade ago. Since its initial launch from Utopia Planetia no massive refit has been conducted on the ship. After a recent series of missions during which damage was done to more than 25% of the vessel, it was decided that a refit was in order. The Odyssey is now using more efficient forms of familiar systems as well as a few new systems that were unavailable at the time of her construction. All areas of the ship have been upgraded. Overall interior space has increased by 10%. This is largely due to the style of the new saucer module. EPS relays and conduits have been replaced throughout the vessel for maximum efficiency. Technical Specifications *Registry: NCC - 615336 *Class: Upgraded Modified Galaxy Class *Classification: Heavy Exploratory Cruiser *Built: Utopia Planetia Ship Yards, Mars *Launched: Stardate 9401.01 *Commissioned: Stardate 8401.01 *Bridge Plaque: OPEN Computer System *2x Type M-14-C Bioneural (Saucer Module and Stardrive Module) *2x Type M-07-A Bioneural (Sickbay Deck 8) With integrated gel packs, system response and control is higher than it was previously. Propulsion System *Impulse Drive: Triple Motor Assembly, Neutrino Accelerators *Max. Impulse Speed: .892 c *Warp Drive: 1 Type 40A matter/antimatter reactor *Std. Cruising Speed: Warp 7.3 *Max. Cruising Speed: Warp 9.1 *Max. Emergency Speed: Warp 9.9995 (for 4.5 hours) Engineering has been outfitted with a new warp core that is not only more efficient but is also designed to be less of a strain on the fabric of space and time. The ship's hull has been altered and augmented in both the saucer module and the stardrive section. The warp pylons have been adjusted for the new style and curvature of the ship. Armaments Weapons Systems *2 Quantum torpedo launchers (1 fore / 1 aft) *2 Type XII Phaser Arrays (dorsal/ventral) *4 Type X Phaser Arrays (dorsal and ventral stardrive) *8 Phaser Panels (starboard / port / dorsal / ventral) *4 Tri-Cobalt Launchers (2 fore/2 aft) Torpedo deployment systems have now been reconfigured to use quantum torpedoes only. Along with the quantum torpedoes, tri-cobalt launchers have been outfitted to the Odyssey's hull and integrated into the weapons system. Additional phaser panels have been added to areas of the ship where blind spots have been discovered. Defensive Systems *Integrated Ablative Shield The Upgraded Galaxy Class is equipped with the new impact-sensitive ablative shielding, recently upgraded to improve system endurance. This system is composed of 240 small emitters placed over the outer hull which focus secondary energy at the point of impact of a foreign object. When a hostile energy burst is detected approaching an area of the hull, the emitters and sensor systems calculate the point of impact and focus resistant energy in that location, effectively increasing shield strength at that point by approximately 175% and reducing the force of impact by nearly 64%. The system is able to handle up to 8 simultaneous hits at once for up to three minutes, after which the system has been shown to lose effectiveness in computer models. The system has also been shown to be only partially effective against torpedo-type weapons, reducing the yield of these weapons to approximately 78% of maximum. Sensors *Long Range Sensor Package: **Narrow-angle active EM scanner **2.0 meter diameter gamma ray telescope **Variable frequency EM flux sensor **Lifeform analysis instrument cluster **Parametric subspace field stress sensor **Gravimetric distortion scanner **Passive neutrino imaging scanner **Thermal imaging array *Short Range (A/P) *Lateral planetary and astrological sensors *SWACS (Space Warning and Control Sensors) Medical Medical computers have been outfitted with the latest in medical equipment and advances. Medical sensors and biobeds are of the latest Starfleet Medical design. The ship has been outfitted with holographic emitters in over 90% of the interior. This is to allow the Mark II holographic doctor freedom of movement to other areas of the ship when medical personnel are either unable to access those areas or are already engaged in other critical medical duties. The medical department has been outfitted with two smaller computer cores which each contain the Mark II program. Activating any more then two EMHs simultaneously will cause the system to shut down. Science Science has been upgraded with additional sensor palettes and increased band spectrums for analyzation. Science labs have been expanded and added throughout the saucer and stardrive modules. Shuttlecraft *25 standard shuttles *5 Blizzard-class fighters *Captain's Yacht - USS Divinity Transporters *Personnel: 10 *Cargo: 10 *Emergency: 15 Deck-by-Deck Layout Saucer Section *Deck 1 Bridge, CO's Ready Room, Observation Lounge, Escape Pods *Deck 2 XO's Office, Exobiology Labs, Biological Testing Facilities, Stellar Cartography (Top Level), Escape Pods, Crew Quarters *Deck 3 Chemistry Labs, Physics Lab, Geology Labs, CSci's Office, ACSci's Office, Stellar Cartography (Main Level), Crew Quarters, Escape Pods, Transporter Room *Deck 4 Senior officer quarters, Ambassador/VIP suites (3), Transporter Room, Escape Pods, Botany Labs, Zoology Labs *Deck 5 Crew quarters, Ambassador /VIP suites (2), Escape Pods, Bio-Engineering Lab, Bio Chemistry Lab, Genetics Lab, Main Shuttle Bay Tractor Emitters, Transporter Room *Deck 6 Crew Quarters, Mess Hall, Main Shuttle Bay (upper level) *Deck 7 Crew Quarters, Guest Quarters, Cargo Transporter, Main Shuttle Bay (Lower Docking Level), Cargo Bay *Deck 8 Sickbay, Medical Labs, CMO's office, Surgical rooms, 2 Medical Computer Cores, Transporter Room, Secondary Deflector Dish, Crew Quarters *Deck 9 Nine Forward Lounge, Crew Quarters *Deck 10 Arboretum, Counselor's Office, Psych Bay, Holodecks (4), Gymnasium (1), Shield Generators, Crew Quarters *Deck 11 Maintenance, Astrophysics Labs, Wave and Particle Physics Lab, Crew Quarters *Deck 12 Security, CSec's Office, CTac's Office, Brig, Personal Storage, Transporter Room, Crew Quarters, Docking Clamps Stardrive Module *Deck 13 Battle Bridge, Docking Clamps To Saucer Module, Tractor Emitters for Shuttlebay 2 & 3 *Deck 14 Crew Quarters, Personal Storage, Torpedo Launcher, Shuttle Bay 2 & 3 *Deck 15 Sensor Computers, Transporter Room *Deck 16 Environmental Controls,Crew Quarters, Day Care / Classrooms, Holodeck, Docking Ports, *Deck 17 Environmental Controls, Fore Tri-Cobalt Launchers *Deck 18 Computer Core, Main Impulse Engine, Aft Tri-Cobalt Launchers *Deck 19 Medical Lab, Marine/Aquatic Lab, Forensic Science, Hydroponics, Gymnasium, Transporter Room *Deck 20 Arboretum, Arboretum Controls, Sensor Array *Deck 21 Maintenance, Security Offices, Brig *Deck 22 Ablative Shielding Controls, Escape Pods, Main Deflector Dish *Deck 23 Docking Clamps, Escape Pods, Personal Storage Area, Transporter (Cargo) *Deck 24 Emergency Batteries, Escape Pods *Deck 25 Deuterium Fuel Pumps and Fill Ports, Fusion Reactor *Deck 26 Deuterium Fuel Storage *Deck 27 Deuterium Fuel Storage *Deck 28 Main Computer Core (Level 1), Main Deflector Dish *Deck 29 Main Computer Core (Level 2), Cargo Bay, Transporter (Cargo) *Deck 30 Main Computer Core (Level 3), fore/aft Photon Torpedo launcher *Deck 31 Fore/Aft Quantum Torpedo Launcher, Shield Generators *Deck 32 Environmental Support, Escape Pods, Secondary Power Supply *Deck 33 Main Engineering Level 1 *Deck 34 Main Engineering (Level 2), Waste Management, EPS Power Distributors *Deck 35 Main Engineering (Level 3 Ground Level), CEng Office *Deck 36 Antimatter Injection Reactors, Escape Pods *Deck 37 Antimatter Storage Pods *Deck 38 Antimatter Storage Pods *Deck 39 Waste Management Systems, Storage area *Deck 40 Waste Management Systems, Storage area *Deck 41 Waste Management Systems, Storage area *Deck 42 Waste Management Systems, Cargo Bay, Transporter Room (Cargo), Tractor Beam Emitter USS Odyssey USS Odyssey